


Restless Peridot

by DragonQueen057



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueen057/pseuds/DragonQueen057
Summary: Peridot observes Lapis as she sleeps and her mind wanders...





	

Peridot stays up again watching Lapis sleep.  She approches her to get a closer look.  She always was curious if the sleeping state that humans participated in.  Lapis slowly opens her eyes to see Peridot almost over her.  Lapis let's out a scream and flings her arm, knocking Peridot to the ground.  "Peridot!  I need you to stop watching me while I sleep."  Peridot sinks down into a little ball on the ground ashamed of herself.  "I'm sorry, Lapis..."  Lapis lays back down to sleep and Peridot starts thinking.

As Peridot sits on top the barn's beams looking down at Lapis in her hammock, she imagines herself sleeping.  Although, all she can imagine in this scenario is her laying down with her eyes closed since she hasn't been able to fall asleep as of yet.  Peridot continues thinking and her thoughts drift to more centered on Lapis.  She sees herself laying down in Lapis' hammock, and now with her.  Peridot catches herself before thinking more.  She pulls out her tape recorder.  "Log number 529.  I just caught myself thinking about Lapis again.  It appears as though she takes up a large amount of my thinking processes.  Lapis is... nice."

The next day when Lapis is outside, Peridot gets into her hammock and lays there.  She imagines Lapis is already there.  Her thoughts swirl and she can't stop them this time.  Peridot thinks of fusions, of how close she saw Ruby and Sapphire are, and how they fused because of it.  Peridot stops herself from further analysis of it and jumps out of the hammock.  Right as she does so, Lapis walks in.  "What were you doing," asks Lapis.  Peridot replies, "I was, uh, testing your hammock strength.  Yes.  It looked as if it could fall next time you use it.  I fixed it!  That is all."  Lapis looks at Peridot and back at her hammock then back at Peridot.  Peridot's cheeks start to turn dark and Lapis asks, "Are you blushing?"  Peridot's eyes widen.  She screams to divert the conversation then runs out of the barn maniacally.

Later that day, Lapis finds Peridot on top the silo curled up doing nothing but thinking.  Lapis appoaches her and says, "You have been gone for a while...  Are you okay?"  Peridot looks up at Lapis floating slightly above her.  She thinks she is roughly 12 feet away and their vertical position is about a 2 foot difference.  "Lapis," says Peridot.  "What is your opinion on fusion?"  Surprised, she lands on top the silo by Peridot and says, "You know what happened with Jasper..."  Peridot then looks down at her feet.  Lapis sits down beside Peridot and grabs her hand while blushing.  "But... I don't want you to worry about that."  Peridot looks up at her face and asks, "What is your opinion on me...?"  Peridot blushes as she waits for Lapis to respond.  Lapis starts to laugh.  Her laughing brings a smile to Peridot's face.  It takes her a couple minutes to calm down.  "I like you, Peridot."  Lapis takes Peridot's head and brings it in close and kisses her in the nose.  They back away for a moment then peridot embraces Lapis, kissing her on the mouth.  They begin kissing each other more, on the cheeks, ears, and neck.  Lapis stops Peridot for a moment and says, "You wanted to try fusing, right...?"  Peridot's face lights up.  "Yes!  I would like to try it.  It would be a great experiment!  But if course, only if you're okay with it."  They look into each other's eyes and Lapis says, "I would love to."

They both get up, standing stop the silo.  They have seen the Crystal Gems fuse a couple times, so they start to try doing what they did.  Peridot starts to move her feet closer to Lapis on an imaginary beat.  Lapis picks it up and steps towards Peridot, moving her feet so swiftly it's as if she is floating.  Peridot starts to move her feet and arms in rough, fast motions, reminicent of a dance off.  Lapis moves her body along to the beat, moving ever so swiftly, as if she were in a ball room.  They touch and lock arms and in a blinding light, fuse together forming Aquamarine Quartz.  She slows to a stop, trying to balance on top the silo.  "Woah.  Woah!  Wah, this is my... our voice?  Heh, I sound good."  Aquamarine smirks at her own statement and immeditly falls off the silo, hitting the ground within seconds.  She stands on her feet with ease.  She looks back and notices the wings of water.  They outstretch far and have many apendages coming from itself, which she thinks looks rather terrifying for anyone going up against her.  She looks back down at the ground, seeing her bare feet.  She fell on the tractor.  A small piece doing off, and Aquamarine instinctively uses her magnesis powers to bring it back and fix it.  She looks back up at the silo and realizes she's over half as tall as it.  "Wow... I'm really, really big.  Yeah, imagine what I could do!"  Aquamarine looks up to the sky, bends down, and launches herself up.  Once she reaches the clouds, her wings outstretch and she begins flying through the air.  In the distence, the sun is setting, giving the sky and orange and pink tint.  They fly until the early house of the morning, finally returning to the barn.

Aquamarine touches down, kneeling on the ground as they un-fuse.  They both fall away from each other, landing on the ground facing each other.  They look up to see each other's faces.  Lapis is first to get up.  She walks to Peridot, picks her up, and hugs her tight.  "I needed something like that...  Thank you, Peridot."  Peridot, still in shock of her experience fused with Lapis, hugs back and says, "Can you help me sleep tonight?"  Lapis stops hugging her and kisses her.  "Of course."  That night, Peridot falls asleep in Lapis' hammock with her, cuddling close to each other.


End file.
